The invention relates to an antidecubital underlay pad having a receiving casing with a top side of the casing and a bottom side of the casing, the casing being segmented along a plurality of segmentation axes to form underlay segments, such that the underlay segments are provided with a molded body filling comprising a plurality of molded bodies and are bordered by segmentation lines running along the segmentation axes. In addition, the invention relates to a bed pad design comprising such an antidecubital underlay pad.
Antidecubital underlay pads of the type defined in the introduction are used in particular for supporting patients who are bedridden for a long period of time to counteract the development of pressure sores. European Patent EP 0 412 563 B1 describes an antidecubital underlay pad comprised of individual elements that can be handled independently of one another and are connected to one another via connecting elements designed as buttons, for example, arranged in the edge areas of the elements. Points of discontinuity, which can in turn facilitate the development of unwanted pressure sores, are formed due to the connecting areas of the individual elements.